


A Trip to the Carnival

by SquiggyGirl



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiggyGirl/pseuds/SquiggyGirl
Summary: Squiggy, as everyone knows is not the tallest guy but he's a cute and kind person (when he wants to be) What happens when he & his date go to the carnival and he is turned away from going on the rollercoaster....   Laverne & Lenny are also in line for that very same ride.. how will SHE handle the situation when she sees just how upset her friend gets.Side note of this story: Not only does Squiggy's date make fun of him for being unable to go on the rollercoaster but she also insults his manhood.   They reminisce about what happened a few months earlier during a snowstorm - a friendly game of Strip poker had ensued...
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio & Lenny Kosnowski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Trip to the Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> I mark this as "Teen & up" as there's nothing explicit or such but stuff is implied but not over the top. :) enjoy.

Andrew “Squiggy” Squigman sat in his apartment he shared with his best friend, on the lower bunk very upset. 

He had just been through one of the most embarrassing moments of his life and he knew Monday morning at work he’d have to relive it when everyone heard about it.

He and his best friend & roommate Lenny Kosnowski worked as drivers at Shotz Brewery and if everyone knew what happened that day at the carnival he wanted to hide forever. Squggy kicked Lenny out of their apartment so Lenny did the usual, went down to his friends & colleagues Laverne Defazio & Shirley Feeney. He knew both girls from High school, in fact he knew Shirley from elementary school.

“Ok Lenny, go slowly why is he so upset?” Laverne asked, rolling her eyes. Lenny was explaining but speaking way too fast.

“He’s embarrassed about what happened at the carnival” 

Shirley looked at him in surprise. “Squiggy? Embarrassed? Nothing embarasses him” she said. Then she realized what it was and exchanged glances with Laverne who also realized why their friend was so upset. 

“I’ll be back” she said and went up to the boys’ apartment and knocked

“Go away” said the nasal voice of Squiggy.

“It’s me Shirley,” she said.

“Come in then” he said

Shirley entered the boys’ apartment. Squiggy was still on his bed, but now the blanket was covering his entire body including his head.

She chuckled inwardly. 

“C’mon Squiggy, talk to me! “ she said.

A muffled sob escaped from the lump on the bed.

Squiggy crying? Something bad must have happened. But she had had enough of this.

“Andrew Squigman stop that right now and talk to me!” Shirley said. That got his attention.

“I hate you for that Shirl!” he said with his trademark smirk Shirley using his full given name always got his attention.

He sat up, his hair was a disaster, his cheeks looked tear stained. She had never in her life had seen him like this as an adult. Since she had known him and Lenny since early elementary school she had seen him cry then but as an adult? 

“C’mon tell me what happened.” she said gently.

“I was at the carnival with Rebecca, that new girl at work.” he began and squeezed his eyes shut at the memory. “And she wanted to go on the rollercoaster”

Shirley’s hand went to her mouth, she understood. 

“Remember when Lenny spilled it a few months ago that I was still living with my mom and you guys at work laughed at me? Well this is gonna be 10 x worse.” 

Shirley nodded at the memory. “We were teasing you Squig, you know we just joke about it”

“I can imagine the situation on Monday when this gets out!” 

Shirley nodded in understanding once again. Squiggy had a lot of good qualities despite the womanizing and such. The only thing that seemed to be a very sensitive subject was his height. Squiggy was 5’ 3” and the mandatory height for this rollercoaster in question was 5’ 4” 

Squiggy looked at her. “You get it now don’t you” he said with a sigh.

Shirley sat down beside him. “Do you think she'’ll tell everyone at work?”

“Probably. But if not her then anyone else in that line. It WAS a company function.” he said bitterly.

“What did Rebecca do and say?”

He sighed as tears welled up again. “After the carnival guy running the ride told me to leave the line, I tried to get her to go to another ride. She sneered at me, made a rude comment and went with some random guy in line” he replied. 

Shirley gasped. “Where were Laverne and Lenny?”

“Right behind me” he replied.

Shirley held back a smile. “What did Laverne do?”

“Tripped her so she’d fall into the puddle that was beside us”

Shirley giggled. “She always looks out for her friends,” she said.

“Very true.” Squiggy said with a slight grin. “Despite our shenanigans, yes you girls have always been there for us.”

“Squiggy,” Shirley said putting an arm around him. “You are a Fillmore High buddy, we graduated together and ya you guys drive us nuts we luv you lugs and will dcefend you two no matter what”

Meanwhile up in the girls’ apartment, Lenny and Laverne sat on the sofa watching tv. Both were very quiet. They knew why Squiggy was so upset and why being “short” was a very sensitive thing for him.

Laverne broke the silence. “Rebecca is not going to stay quiet you know”

Lenny nodded. “Yea i know.” She’ll find a way to further embarrass him.” Laverne continued.

“I know but we cannot stop it as others were there too and even if they didn’t see what happened they definitely heard about it. Rebecca is a very loud girl. “

Laverne shuddered at the memory as she thought about what Rebecca said. She insulted not only his height but made reference to something else which she believed embarrassed him even more. Both Laverne and Shirley knew the truth as it pertains to that.

Laverne turned to Lenny. “We could set the record straight Len.” 

“How?” he replied. Then he remembered and he then blushed.

“NO no you promised!” he said.

Laverne smiled at the memory. It was a blizzard that day, six months ago everything was shut down - literally everything. 

Laverne and Shirley, Lenny and Squiggy sat in the girls’ apartment bored as there was there was nothing on Tv. 

“Got any cards?” Lenny asked.

“Why?” Laverne asked.

‘How about a game of Strip Poker?” he said with a smile knowing the girls would roll their eyes and slap him. 

“Sure, why not” Shirley said and grabbed the cards. 

Both boys were shocked that the girls had agreed. But what the boys did not know was both girls were very good. The girls did try to tell them that they were good at poker but the boys didn’t believe them.

An hour later, the boys had lost all but their underwear and the girls had only lost their socks. 

“One more loss boys and you lose your shorts.”

The boys looked at their cards then at each other and shrugged. 

“I fold,” Lenny said.

“Lenny you jerk! That means you lose!”

We’ve lost so much this far, what’s another hand” he said.

Squiggy rolled his eyes. “You don’t get it do you. We lose this hand and we lose your shorts and we leave this apartment naked” 

Lenny blushed and said nothing more. 

The girls exchanged glances. They didn’t want their friends to lose their dignity entirely, after all what would happen if Carmine, Mrs Babish, their landlady OR god forbid Laverne’s father were to stop by?

“Ok boys, game is over” 

They breathed a sigh of relief.

“We will let you keep your dignity, but, ” Shirley said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Since technically the boys did lose they had to lose their shorts so the girls let them ‘flash’ them. The boys went into the bathroom and put on robes, came out and flashed them and went and got redressed.

“Nobody will ever know about this,” Lenny said.

Both girls were speechless. Both boys were extremely well endowed. Squiggy was the most impressive. 

They never spoke of that until that very day.

Lenny looked at her, his eyes pleading. “NO! Please don’t”

Laverne sighed. “It will kill the nasty rumour about him. Len, imagine if the situation was reversed if it was you who was publicly humiliated like that you’d want a way to fix the rumour.”

Lenny thought about it and nodded. “Well ya you’re right, but what about you girls? What will it do to your rep spilling that you were hanging out with us?”

“Lenny we care about you. As I say you may drive us nuts but we do care. Shirley has known both of you since childhood!” 

Lenny nodded. Laverne then leaned in and kissed him, she even let it go on longer than a usual friendship kiss.

Back in the boys’ apartment Shirley had been chatting more to Squiggy and genuinely making him feel a lot better.

There was a knock at the door. “Who is it?”

“Rebecca.”

Squiggy blushed.

Shirley shook her head and looked at him. “Come in.” he said

She entered the apartment. “What are you doin’ with MY man Feeney?” Rebecca snarled. 

“Your man?” I am NOT your man not now not ever” Squiggy said angrily.

“Ya think so?”

Squiggy stood up to face her. “After what you did at the carnival you actually think i ever want to speak to you again?”

Rebecca looked at him. “My brothers will come after you”

“And why would they come after me?” he asked.

“Rebecca you’re very vindictive and mean” Shirley said.

“What are you doing here Feeney?”

“I’m talking to my friend,” she replied.

Rebecca sneered. “He’s not your type”

“Rebecca get outta here!” Squiggy told her.

“You’ll be sorry” was all she said before storming out the door and slammed it behind her.

All color drained from Squiggy’s face and Shirley put a hand on his shoulder.

“We can strike back if you let us” Shirley said.

“Letting a girl fight my battles will make it worse” Squiggy said.

Shirley made a face. “You do have a point.”

“Shirl, i’m not a fighter anyway it is just not my style.”

“What about Carmine?”

“I can’t hit Carmine, he’ll make mincemeat outta me” 

Shirley rolled her eyes. “Not what i meant”

Squiggy chuckled. “I know”

Carmine “The Big Ragoo” Ragusa was Shirley’s on again off again boyfriend. He was good looking as well as being a dancer and boxer. He, like the girls, had known the boys all his life and was used to the boys antics. 

“I’ll arrange something with Carmine, for you Squig, promise me you will trust me.”

He nodded. “I trust you Shirl, you’re my friend.”

Monday rolled around and the gang were in the breakroom eating lunch when a couple of other co workers came in.

“Hey Squiggman, i heard about your troubles at the Carnival didja have fun on the kiddy rides”

Squiggy slammed his locker closed. “No” he replied and continued eating after retrieving something from his locker.

“Not very polite of you to be so rude shorty” the guy continued.

Squiggy kept his cool and took a sip of his drink.

Lenny, Laverne and Shirley all watched.

“Who does this runt think he is ignoring us?” another one said and grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off his feet.

“I can’t let this go on!” Laverne said to Shirley and Lenny

“Don’t do it Laverne, you’ll only humiliate him further, look at him.” Shirley said.

Squiggy looked defeated, embarrassed and wished as if he was anywhere else but in that break room.

Suddenly the door swung open and there stood Carmine Ragusa.

The guy who had Squiggy by the shirt dropped him to which his other friends ran to him.

“Now what is going on here?” he demanded.  
“Settling a score with this twerp.”

Carmine looked at them. “Twerp,” he said. “You called him a twerp? Squiggy told me what happened at the carnival and it is YOU Rebecca ought to be ashamed of yourself. Squiggy is not a twerp. Up until the rollercoaster situation were you having a good time?”:

Rebecca looked at Carmine and then at Squiggy. “No” she sneered.

The others all looked at her in shock. They were not prepared for that.

“I only went with him on a dare. I have no interest in a twerp like him. He’s boring and can’t even go on the adult rides!”

Shirley looked from Rebecca to Squiggy, who by now was sitting at the table with his hands in his face.  
“How dare you Rebecca! How DARE you say those things! You have no idea what kind of man Andrew Squigman is! He is kind, and caring despite otherwise reported he is a gentleman.”

Rebecca threw back her head and cackled. “He ain’t no gentleman”

Laverne stood up. “YOU wanna say that again?”

Laverne had always been protective of Squiggy since they met at 11 years old.

“Gettin a girl to do your dirty work for ya huh?” Rebecca said.

“Actually Laverne is a great friend, she and Shirley have always been there for me no matter what. YOU Rebecca are a mean girl. All you did at the carnival was push me around to do what you wanted to do. I told you from the beginning i didn’t want to go on the roller coaster and i told you why I knew i was too short for it but you insisted and then you humiliated me in front of everyone. What kind of person does that! “He said and shook his head in disgust.

“Are you finished twerp?” she said.

“Rebecca that is enough” a voice said.

Rebecca whirled around. “Who said that?”

“Mr. Shotz” the voice said.

Laverne, Shirley, Lenny and Squiggy exchanged glances and then looked at Carmine. 

“Rebecca come up to see me NOW”

Rebecca meekly left the breakroom and went up to see the big boss.

“What did you do Carmine?”

“I went up to the admin office and flipped on the intercom leading to this room. He heard everything.” Carmine said.

Squiggy smiled for the first time in days. 

Later at home, Laverne and Lennny, who had no dates were playing checkers.

“I guess that means we’re safe,” Lenny said looking at Laverne. “No secrets will be spilled.”

Laverne nodded and gave him a sly look. “Wanna rematch?”

“I dunno Laverne. Uh it got pretty embarrassing for me last time.”

“I’ll give you a head start”

“What do you mean?”

She took off her top. Lenny gasped and the two engaged in a friendly game of strip poker as predicted Lenny lost.

Shirley and Carmine entered the apartment just as Lenny was getting redressed.

“Well well well...” teased Shirley.

Lenny blushed beet red. “Um....nothing happened.”

“Just a friendly game of strip poker,” Laverne said and winked.


End file.
